Ya May Look the Part, but Ya Ain't That Girl
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Jude/Kit Jude finds herself facing a night much like her past with Kit by her side. A bar, red dress, lots of dancing, alcohol - where could this night of fun lead to? Mostly smut


**Please review!**

Kit sat at the kitchen table, playing with the emptied glass from dinner that had been sitting longer than his actual meal had. At this point, he was wondering if the glass would be his only entertainment for the night. In jeans and t-shirt that didn't have a stain or rip in it, he waited for his companion for the night. "Jude! C'mon, darlin', it's our one night out. I've been planning this for a month."

She came out of their room a moment later, adorning a red dress she would've burned if he hadn't just gave it to her fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't even knee length like she was used to wearing. The fabric was silk. It didn't hug her curves, but it had him drooling at the small hints of her shape it allowed when she moved. "Kit Walker, I don't know why ya bought this for me. I look like a God damned prostitute!"

"Ya look like my fucking wet dream." Kit grinned before standing up, meeting her as she walked out of the hallway towards him. "Seriously, Jude, yar a knockout. I wanna tear it right back off of ya and haul ya to bed."

Jude smirked and pushed herself up against him, her breasts brushing against his chest. It was a small gesture she knew he loved, because his eyes always dipped down to her cleavage, even if there wasn't any to look at. That was the case with this dress. "How'd ya want me in the dress?"

Kit groaned softly as he kissed her. "Bend ya over the first thing I could." He felt her fingers moving south, threatening to move inside his jeans, but his hands were quick to trap her wrists between his fingers. "Ya minx, stop distracting me. I wanna take ya out for a drink, maybe a couple dances, and then bring ya back home."

"Kit, ya know my record with bars." Jude sighed, running a hand through her hair. "And, red. . .anything. It's not a good mix for me."

"Ya know yar a different person now, right?" Kit asked with a raise of his eyebrows. He bent down so they were eye level. She sighed at his comment, but nodded nonetheless. "I know that ya aren't proud of the old you. But, guess what? Yar gonna enjoy some music, have one drink, and come home to sleep with a guy that will be here in the morning. That loves ya from head to toe, even if ya try to change my plans." She tried to keep a frown, but her smile came through. "I ain't gonna let anything bad happen to ya, Jude."

Jude rolled her eyes as his forehead dropped to hers. "I know ya won't. I'm just nervous. I don't want ya to even get a glimpse of the girl I used to be. She ain't pretty." He let go of her wrists before she moved her hands to his shoulders, almost to anchor herself. "Are ya sure I can't convince ya to just bend me over the couch and forget all about that lousy bar?"

"As much as I'd love that, no." Kit chuckled before glancing at the couch. "I might revisit it later. . ."

Jude snorted out a chuckle and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Let's just get this over with."

Kit grabbed his keys off the table, slipping them into his pocket before his hand twined with hers. "I promise that it'll be fun. Who knows? Ya might want to make it a regular thing. Every month we have a date night."

"One thing at a time." Jude smirked as he led them out onto the front porch and down the steps. The bar wasn't that far away, and the night air was warm and breezy. "I'll admit ya picked a good night for this though."

* * *

"Two bourbons." Kit requested, holding up two fingers as well. He and Jude sat at the bar while the band played. On this particular Friday night, the place was packed, but that seemed to ease Jude a little bit. It also allowed him to keep her close without it seeming like he was staking claim to territory. Her barstool sat between his legs, and her shoulder grazed his chest when she turned to look at the dance floor. He rested a hand on the small of her back. "Ya doin' okay?"

"So far so good." Jude smiled gently up at him. Despite his insistence that they tried this out, she was glad he was still checking to make sure she was okay. They pushed each other out of their comfort zones, but they knew not to push things too far. "The girl behind ya though is checking ya out."

Kit smirked, jutting his chin. "So is the guy behind you."

Jude grinned, caressing the stubble on his chin. "Getting attention from boys and girls, huh? I knew ya were a looker, Kit, but damn."

"Very funny." Kit rolled his eyes before kissing her softly. "I'm kinda regretting letting ya out of the house is this dress. By the end of the night, every guy in here will be wishing they could go home with ya." He leaned closer, his lips skimming the shell of her ear as his hand gently kneaded her hip. "They're all gonna work for yar attention, kicking themselves when they find out I'm the one takin' ya home."

"We should go now so we're sober enough to see their faces." Jude smirked, moving to slide off the stool. Her suggestion didn't get her far though. Kit pulled her back to him, shaking his head at her. "Kit, c'mon, I know ya wanna take me home. I can feel it in yar pants; yar so close to me." She rested her hands on either of his thighs, dangerously high. He tried to remain impassive, but the sharp intake of breath through his nose gave him away. "At the house, we can be as loud as we want wherever we want." She slowly kissed him, drawing out his lower lip. "Ya know how much ya love being inside me, Kit, and I love it too. Whether it's fucking me over the back porch railing or eating me out at two in the mornin' on the kitchen table because ya get hungry after a couple hours." She bit her lip, chuckling darkly. "This dress may look great on me, baby, but it's gonna look better on our bedroom floor."

Kit shook as he exhaled. Every fiber in him wanted to haul her up onto the bar and plunge inside her in this dress that seemed to bring out this side of her. She reserved this side for him, usually in their own home since they never went anywhere. He usually didn't want to go anywhere if it involved clothing, and she was causing a tinge of regret now that he was becoming painfully hard. But, it was only a tinge. "And, I'll look forward to the view in a couple hours when I fuck ya hard in those God damned heels of yours."

Jude's eyes darkened, but her shoulders slumped seeing as Kit wasn't budging on leaving. Considering her little speech, she figured he wouldn't be getting up for a while with the hard-on he was sporting. She rested her head in her hand, peering back at him over her shoulder with a curious glance. "Does it worry ya that we talk about sex constantly or are having sex constantly when the babies aren't around?"

"Nah," Kit furrowed his eyebrows before throwing back the remainder of his drink, "we gotta tame ourselves around them. My nights alone with ya are my times to make up for all the cold showers that should've been spent with ya on yar back."

"On my back, huh?" Jude cocked an eyebrow at him.

Kit shrugged. "Or on top or on yar knees and elbows. Personally, I love on just me, even if it's against the wall. Something about holding ya up against gravity is a real ego booster." He motioned for the bartender to bring over a couple beers as Jude nursed her bourbon with a sly grin. "Ya leave battle scars on my back though with those nails of yars. Don't get me wrong - another boost to the ego. I just look like a tiger."

Jude laughed, her head falling back, before she leaned forward. She continued to giggle even as her forehead landed against his, meeting his eyes. "My tiger."

Kit pecked her lips with a smile before hearing the band play something a little slower. Grabbing his beer and giving Jude hers, he stood and tugged on her hand, jutting his chin towards the dance floor. "C'mon, Red. The night is still young."

* * *

Jude down the rest of her beer as she and Kit danced between the mass of people that had gathered in the bar. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist while hers hung around his neck. With the amount of people, it was normal for Kit to be holding her this tightly, but she knew even if they were alone in this bar he would still hold her this way. She smiled up at him as he pecked her lips. "I'll get us another round." He said, loud enough for her to hear him over the music.

She nodded before he untangled himself from her and made his way to the bar. With the alcohol and adrenaline running through her system already, she continued to dance on the floor, the song much quicker than when Kit had first pulled her out on the floor. The only downside was that everyone was dancing with the beat, and it led to a lot of people bumping into her or her into them. She remembered a time when even a graze from a man would have her clinging to him. The buzz already in her system was allowing more of those thoughts to come to her throughout the night.

For a moment, she wondered if any of the men in this bar had been ones she had invited into her bed or vise versa. She didn't remember half of her nights and her mornings were spent getting the hell out of dodge even if it meant never seeing the naked man's face. The shame of it hit her with a wave of nausea, but her attention to it was quickly drawn away when Kit returned with two more bottles of beer.

He kissed her cheek, so sweetly, and it made her chest constrict. He knew of her past, every sick detail she could remember. But, he deserved so much more than her. Even his voice calmed her, until she actually listened to what he was saying. "I mentioned to the bartender that ya used to sing in clubs. He said ya could sing here if you want."

"Me? Sing here?" Jude nearly stuttered over the words, her eyes widening. Despite it being alcohol, she was glad for the cold beer bottle in her hands. She held it up to her warming cheek, trying not to panic.

"Yeah, he said he could use a singer every now and then. I didn't say ya would do it. Just said I'd mention it to ya." Kit explained with a shrug before gulping down some of his beer. He nearly choked on it though when suddenly Jude darted away from him. "Hey!"

Jude felt her way through the bar to get to the door. As soon as her hand was on the doorknob, she burst through the door to meet the cool night air. It felt like a wall of bricks knocking into her, but it came with a sobering effect. It was exactly what she needed when she heard the door open and close behind her again.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kit asked as he followed Jude out of the bar. She looked like she was about to cry hugging herself the way she was, and he half wondered if somebody had said or done something to her when he wasn't paying attention. "Jude, baby, talk to me."

She turned to him, standing a few feet from him. "I can't do this, Kit. I feel like I'm turning back into my old self, and I don't want to go back to being her. I like my life now. I love our life together. I love you, and I can't lose any of this."

"Babe, ya aren't losing anything, especially not me." Kit breathed, trying to take her into his arms. She shrugged away from his touch though. "Okay, so ya had a couple drinks. Maybe yar a little tipsy. That's okay. I'm buzzed myself. Ya were out on the floor dancing, having a good time. But, let me ask ya - did ya want another drink?"

Jude shrugged. "Maybe one more. Half a beer split with ya."

Kit nodded. "So, ya can cut yarself off. Good. When we were out dancing, did ya want to dance with anybody else?"

"God, no." Jude shivered at the thought. "I didn't even like brushing up against someone else when we got too close to each other."

"What about right now? In this moment, would ya consider goin' home with anybody in there?" Kit asked, knowing that was the biggest part of her fear in coming out tonight. She had no boundaries before, as long as they offered to take her home. He knew her past wasn't pretty, far from it. But, he knew that she wouldn't consider it, and her answer confirmed it.

Jude met his eyes as she reached out for him, her hands cupping his face. "Of course, not. I don't want anyone but ya. Ya gotta believe me."

He shushed her, hugging her against his chest. "I never doubted ya, Jude. But, don't ya see what I'm saying? Ya might be in a similar situation as before. Red dress, good music, drinks and dancing. But, there's nothing to worry about. Ya got yar wits about ya, and ya ain't getting into trouble. Ya were just having fun." He kissed her head. "Maybe it was too much for the first time, but I want ya to realize that yar a good woman. Cause I wanna bring here every once in a while and just let loose with ya."

"I think I can live with that." Jude stated into his chest before gazing up at him with her brown eyes. She shrugged, biting her lip. "I just don't want ya to figure out that I don't deserve ya. Yar so sweet to me, and it feels like someone else is supposed to be here instead of me."

Kit pressed his forehead to hers. "Then, we both feel the same way. I have no idea what I've done to deserve ya, darlin'. Ya do so much for me and for my, our, kids. Ya just amaze me."

Jude hummed pleasantly with a grin on her lips. She pulled back far enough to tilt her head towards the bar door. "Did ya want to go back inside and finish up dancing? We can split that beer."

"I love ya, Jude." Kit smiled before kissing her lips, holding her tighter. "But, I was about ready to leave anyway. The way ya move in that dress has been killing me all night, and I've been debating which way I want ya first." He groaned when she bit her lip with a blush. "My God, we're gonna be lucky if we make it to the house before I maul ya."

* * *

And, he mauled her right before they entered the house. Jude, glad that her years in heels was keeping her upright now, smiled as Kit continued to kiss her roughly as he closed and locked the door behind them. His hand slipped into hers as he pulled away. "Bedroom, now." He took a few steps towards the hallway, but stopped when Jude's hand slipped from his.

Jude looked at him with a devious pout, her blond hair falling in front of her face as she took calculated steps away from him. The sound of her heels on the floor only made him harder. "Bedroom? I thought we had other plans." She made her way to the couch before bending over, resting her elbows on the back of it and protruding her red silk covered ass out for him. With one knee bent and the other straight, he was reminded yet again of his favorite place to be.

Nearly tearing off his t-shirt, he tossed it onto the table and reached for his belt buckle as he made his way to her slowly. When he was behind her, he lowered his zipper and pushed his pants and briefs down far enough to release himself, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Jude's as she peered at him over her shoulder. His fingers skimmed her thighs as they raised the fabric of her dress far enough for him to feel her panties. "I forgot this position earlier."

Jude braced herself when he moved her panties aside. "What position?"

"Elbows and heels." Kit moaned before plunging into her, causing her to yelp out a groan. The force of his hips caused her hands to fly out and catch herself from falling face first into the couch cushions. "God, I've been waiting to be inside ya all night."

"I fucking love elbows and heels." Jude panted. His hands gripped her hips then and began thrusting into her wildly. Her body was already tense and craving release, and each smack of his hips against hers caused a whimper to flee from her lips.

Kit felt the fabric of her dress getting sticky in his hands, the sweat on his palms mingling with the fabric and allowing him an even better grip on her waist. She was wetter than he thought she'd be with the little foreplay they had walking back to the house, but he had been telling her the truth all night. Getting inside her was the only thing he could think about. It was like a drug. She was like a drug, and he needed his dose now so close to the edge.

Tangling his hand into her hair, he pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest and snaked his other hand down between her legs, stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. He was thankful he had the sense to do it, because she was coming only seconds before he let go. He grunted into her neck as she clung to his arms. The hand in her hair moved to her waist, keeping her up on shaky legs, while the other continued to gently stroke her.

"Fuck." Jude panted feeling his fingers still moving. She felt him come hard inside her, but he was still hard. Her stomach did a flip when he added more pressure to her clit, still sensitive from her climax. "Jesus, Kit. Ya really had all this pent up."

"Ya tease, ya wouldn't stop with the sex talk at the bar. Half the town probably knows yar my favorite dessert." Kit huffed out, causing her to chuckle. He finally slipped his hand out from between her thighs and pulled out from her heat.

Jude turned to him when he took a step back, and she leaned back against the couch, propping one heel up and spreading her thighs slightly. Despite the high from her release, her body was still throbbing from Kit's fingers on her. Biting her lip, her fingers inched for the hem of her dress as her eyes dragged from his face down his chest and back up again. He had taken a couple steps back, catching his breath, leaning against the table. But, seeing her hands move made his dark eyes meet hers. "Ya taking a time out?"

Kit felt his blood traveling south again seeing her own hand disappear between her thighs. The small intake of breath on her part told him exactly where her hand was, trying to finish what he had started. "Just savoring the moment." He lifted his fingers to his mouth, slipping the two that were toying with her into his mouth. He groaned around them though when her hips bucked against her own hand, and he surged forward. Taking her hand away from his favorite place, he practically pinned her against the couch and pressed his lips to hers.

Jude smiled into the kiss and slipped her tongue passed his lips when he grabbed her thighs and hiked up her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, causing her dress to ride up to her hips. He walked them back through the hallway to their room at the end. They both groaned and laughed though when he miscalculated how far he was in the room and ran them both into the dresser. "Let me get my dress off."

Kit helped her back on her feet and started shedding his own clothes as she fiddled with the zipper of her dress, quickly pulling it over her head to reveal a matching bra and panty set the same color as the dress. His efforts to disrobe himself halted at the sight, his jeans now pooled at his ankles. "Were those in the box with the dress?"

"Yeah, ya didn't know?" Jude asked looking down at the lingerie.

"Not a clue." Kit breathed.

Jude giggled and returned to kiss him despite his unusual state of undress. As he kicked out of his jeans and briefs, she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and let them drop to her feet as well. As soon as she stepped out of them and moved them aside with her heel, Kit lifted her again, pressing her back against the door. She hooked her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together behind his back. His lips moved down to her neck as his hands cupped her breasts through her bra, squeezing them in his palms. She moaned when his hips bucked into hers, his cock trapped between her stomach and his. "Baby, I need ya inside me."

Kit grunted, wrapping his fingers around her ribcage. "Hang onto my shoulders, Jude." When she white knuckled his shoulders, he pulled his hips back before thrusting his hips back up. Thank God for this woman. She tilted her hips just enough for him to slide back into her, both of them groaning in unison. "Mother of God, ya feel so good."

Jude chuckled, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. "Show me how ya fight gravity, Kit."

Kit grinned into the kiss and moved his hands to her hips and thighs, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises as he pounded into her. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and arms. One arm hooked around his neck, keeping his lips against hers while their lower halves made the bedroom door rattle. The constant thrum made shivers run down Jude's back even as the woodwork dug into her flesh. "Do yar shoes slip on and off?" His voice was breathless near her ear, his words broken between thrusts.

"Yeah, why?" Jude asked before a moan escaped her throat when Kit thrust in and pinned her against the door with his weight. The power of it felt like Kit was about break through every barrier her body had feeling as full as she did.

"The damn things are poking holes in my ass." Kit grunted before reaching back with a hand and pulling them off, tossing them into the corner of the room so he wouldn't trip over them when they moved to the bed. The toss of the second shoe faltered though when he felt Jude tense against him, her inner muscles contracting around him. "Shit." He spat as she shattered around him, her mouth open but releasing no noise. He gritted his teeth together, closing his eyes to hold off his release. His placed kisses along her forehead instead as she panted into his neck, clinging to him like she did every time she came around him. "What the hell just happened?"

Jude whimpered as euphoria started wearing off and the pressure of Kit's body hadn't eased up. Her stomach dropped again as her head dropped back against the door and she opened her eyes to meet his. "I don't know, but it was amazing."

Kit grinned before holding her close and moving her away from the door. She kissed him languidly, obviously still coming down. He slowly laid her down on their bed, laying on top of her skin to skin as he began kissing down her neck and to her chest. The last article of clothing was the bright red bra now drenched in sweat, and he removed it to reveal all of her.

Jude caressed his cheek, running her fingers into his hair and forcing his eyes up to meet hers. His lips tore away from her breasts to see her crook a finger at him. "Up here, baby."

He moved to sit against the headboard, his hands moving back to Jude when she straddled his lap and sunk onto him. Her hands grabbed the metal bars of the bed frame behind him to use as leverage. Kit stroked her thighs, her ribs, her breasts as she bounced on him. Every part of her was so soft in his hands, and he leaned forward to kiss her breasts. The result sent his face between them, and he groaned against the valley there. He needed release.

Cupping the back of her head, he brought her lips down to his and moved his other hand between their bodies, his thumb seeking out her clit. The sudden pressure caused her body to thrust down harder on him, sending him flying over the edge in three hard thrusts just as Jude released what she had left in her. His hands splayed on her lower back, holding her close as she continued to claim his mouth with hers. Her fingers edged along his neck and jaw until she came up for breath. "Wow." She panted.

"Yeah," Kit nodded before dropping his head back against the wall. A grin soon formed on his lips as he jutted his chin at her. "So, what's up?"

She giggled before moving back, laying down between his legs and allowing hers to stretch over his thighs. "Yar so weird." She ran a hand through her hair, jumping when she felt Kit's fingers back to toying with her. "Fucking hell, Kit." She gasped when two of his fingers started caressing inside of her.

Kit smiled, kissing her knee and thigh before crawling over her to peer down at her face. She moved the hair away from her face with his other hand, using his elbow to support himself over her as both her knees clenched around his hips. "I love ya, Jude."

"All of me or just what's between my legs." Jude joked before moaning. She grabbed his hand and bit the side of when his fingers hit her g-spot, crying out into his flesh.

"All of ya." Kit laughed. When she released his hand with a breathy noise from the back of her throat, he pecked her lips. "So, do ya think we could go back in a few weeks?" He saw the confusion in her eyes. "The bar, Jude. I ain't waiting three weeks to fuck ya to kingdom come."

Jude closed her eyes when he inserted a third finger. "I'll go every Friday if ya fuck me this good every time." She whined when he pulled out. "Hey! Where do ya think yar going'?"

Kit leaned down to her ear and whispered. "It's a secret." He brought up his hand that was inside of her, her fluids glistening his fingers, and held up his index finger to his lips, silently telling her to stay quiet. She frowned and opened her mouth to question him, but he suddenly lowered down her body. She raised up on her elbows and moaned loudly when his dark eyes met hers from between her thighs. "Oh, yar gonna kill me." She breathed before his tongue was inside her, making back arch off the bed.

Kit's voice vibrated into her as he spoke, a devious smile on his soaked lips. "Just make you cum, love."

**Please review! I'M IN LA NOW!**


End file.
